kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Braig
Braig was one of the six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the complete being of Xigbar. He is a major character in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Braig makes his debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, taking place a decade prior to Kingdom Hearts. In the game, he battles Terra after having apparently captured Master Xehanort. The fight ends when Terra, consumed by darkness, disfigures Braig's face while freeing Master Xehanort, leaving him scarred and with only one eye. However, it later turns out that Braig was working with Master Xehanort, and by the time of his next appearance has accepted his darkness (indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow). He then battles Aqua in the Keyblade Graveyard, but loses and runs away. After returning to Radiant Garden, Braig is the first to find an amnesiac young Xehanort, and is satisfied that Master Xehanort's plan has worked. Braig is however dismayed to find that Terra/Xehanort does not recognize him, and his attempts to bring back his memories prove only to annoy him. Dabbling In Darkness With Xehanort, Braig became one of six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. But though Xehanort had no memory of his incarnation's dealing with Braig, Braig carried out the intended plan. After Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, Braig convinces the other apprentices to aid him and Xehanort in conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the mass creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Braig and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Braig, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so a Nobody was also created, Xigbar. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Nothingness. Appearance Braig appears wearing attire similar to Dilan and Aeleus, along with a red scarf tied around his neck that appears to be fraying at the corner. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's black cloak, sporting the same pointed shoulders. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes (though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness), upturned eyebrows, and dark hair which appears to be considerably shorter and slicked back. After his fight against Terra, once able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch over his right eye and has a jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Fighting Style Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to walk upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Trivia *Like Xigbar, Braig is shown to have a telescopic view in battle. It can safely be assumed that Braig will utilize the same tactics against Terra that his Nobody does against Sora. It is unknown if this telescopic tactic will be changed with the English release of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, as Xigbar's was for Kingdom Hearts II. *In the North American version of Kingdom Hearts II, his name is misspelled as "Bleig". *Braig and Master Eraqus are the only characters shown to receive scars during the storyline. Gallery Image:Braig4.jpg|Scan demonstrating Braig's telescopic view. File:Braig Scar Patch.jpg|Braig with his scar and eyepatch. File:Vs. Braig.jpg|Screenshot showing Braig walking upside-down during the battle with Terra. File:Braigs Bandages.png|Braig with bandages after receiving his scar and losing his eye. See Also *Xigbar fr:Braig Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Bosses